


Miniskirt

by YGhappyvirus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGhappyvirus/pseuds/YGhappyvirus
Summary: Christmas public sex in Sojin's cafe bc Hakyeon's ass is holy. Really. You can ask Taekwoon





	

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTED FROM AFF.

The bell rings as a redheaded man pokes his head around the door and ducks through the door. "Good morning, Minah, Ahyoung, Sojin-noona, Hyeri." All 4 girls look up from where they are busy prepping the waitress cafe for business. Yes, a waitress cafe and all 4 of them are girls. "Good morning, Hakyeon-oppa!" "Morning, Hakyeon-ah."

How Hakyeon got into working at a waitress cafe is a funny story. Basically, his boyfriend, Taekwoon, found 12 bottles of banana milk and confronted Hakyeon over his slight obsession with banana milk and proceeded to threaten Hakyeon with a breakup if Hakyeon did not stop using his credit card to buy insane amounts of banana milk. So, he was walking around the Dongdaemun area one day and spotted a cafe preparing for opening and advertising for workers. He had immediately walked and tried to apply. However, Sojin, the cafe owner, kindly told him the position was for ladies only and they would accept him if only he was female. So, Hakyeon told Sojin he would crossdress and begged her to hire him, his current predicament spilling out of his (big) mouth. Thanks to Sojin's heart of gold, she agreed and introduced him to her other 3 co-workers.   
How Hakyeon told Taekwoon about how he got hired was another story though. Let's just say Taekwoon was shocked but also slightly aroused at the idea of his boyfriend in fishnets and a short, frilly maid costume and pigtails. It wasn't like Hakyeon hadn't pulled this kind of thing off anyway, having crossdressed for a performance before. In fact, Hakyeon found out that he quite enjoyed having legs shaved silky smooth and the feeling of having equally silky stockings hugging his toned legs. So, he wasn't entirely adverse to having to crossdress at work.

"Did you bring your stockings, Hakyeon?" Sojin asks as she continues to scrub coffee stains off the tables. "Oh!" Hakyeon's face resembles the scream as he cups his face. "I forgot, sorry!" Hakyeon blubbers as he bows to an angry Sojin who's now glaring at him, arms akimbo. She sighs and heads into the backroom. "Let me see if we have an extra pair." Hakyeon cheers and profusely thanks his noona as he starts changing for work.

Sojin comes into the changing room and says sadly, "I have an extra but I don't think they'll be long enough, Hakyeon-ah." Hakyeon turns around from where he is busy tucking his shirt into his skirt and takes the package. "Size S, huh..." Hakyeon thinks for a while as he removes the silky material from the plastic. He sizes up the length against his own legs, staring thoughtfully. "Noona, can you hand me a pair of scissors?"

Hakyeon comes out later, skirt smoothened and stockings on, much to the girls' surprise. "They fit?" Sojin's mouth drops oopen. Hakyeon winks, "they didn't fit my ass so I cut them off at the crotch." Minah wows at his wit, "they stay on!" Hakyeon smiles. "I was worried they wouldn't but they're tight enough to stay on snugly." "That's great, oppa!" "Of course, oppa is the best! Now let's get some coffee served!"

The girls are dressed smartly, tight white button-down blouses tucked into tight red pencil skirts and translucent black stockings fitting prettily, showing off their great bodies. Hakyeon has a short blonde wig on and a little bit extra blush on his cheeks. He subtly adjusts his fake boobs as he offers a cappuccino to a young man, who thanks him with a bright smile, dimples prominent, and takes the cup off Hakyeon's golden tray. Hakyeon walks away with a smile, he loved seeing people happy and loved making them happy even more.  
The bell over the door jingles cheerily, a high "ding ling ling" and Hakyeon turns to greet their next customer with a "Hello! Welcome to Girl's Da-Taekwoon?!" Taekwoon gives a small wave, face expressionless as he walks in. Something bumps into Hakyeon, making him move closer to Taekwoon and Hakyeon turns around but all he sees are smiling customers and what seems to be a retreating Minah's back. He turns back, pouting, and hurries over to his boyfriend. 

"What can I get you today, sir?" Taekwoon's eyes sparkle mischievously as he licks his lips and says, "one latte, please." Ah, this was expected. Hakyeon smiles happily and quickly scurries to make the coffee. A small, fond smile pulls and tickles at Taekwoon's lips as he stares at Hakyeon. Hakyeon looks good as a blonde, maybe he'd bring going blonde up one day. His eyes wander from Hakyeon's hair down to his lithe waist to his delicious ass. Mmm, that sexy, delicious ass. Something catches his eye; there's a slit in the back of the skirt that's pretty high, almost like it was a bit too high. Was it? Before he can contemplate that, Hakyeon vanishes behind the counter and he is treated to the sight of Hakyeon's pink tongue sticking out from between those plush lips. That mischievous little pink tongue. That little pink tongue licking his di-!!! Taekwoon curses and glances down at his hard on in dismay. Damn, Hakyeon was sexy, even if he didn't mean to be.

"Here's your coffee, sir!" Hakyeon returns back with a steaming cup of coffee on his gold tray, hips swaying sexily as he walks briskly to his boyfriend on his short black heels. "Ah, put it there, please." Taekwoon says, hastily writing away in his songwriting notebook as he gestures briefly to a space on the cluttered table. "Yes, sir." The difference between Hakyeon's current height with his heels and the table causes Hakyeon to have to bend down to have to carefully settle the cup in between the various belongings and stationery, his red skirt straining and creaking ominously as he does so. Taekwoon glances up at Hakyeon, first at his boyfriend carefully positioning his cup haphazardly on his books and then at his skirt. "Enjoy your coffee, sir." Hakyeon bows, slightly restrained by his skirt, and hurries off quickly as Sojin calls him over. Taekwoon's eyes widen in shock as he stares at Hakyeon's retreating back.

The red fabric of Hakyeon's skirt has split over that round, golden, delicious ass and honey skin peeks teasingly through black lace panties. Oh shit. And just when Taekwoon thought he couldn't get any harder, he's so hard now that he's starting to feel lightheaded. And those hips. And that ass. And everyone staring at Hakyeon's, his Hakyeon's ass... A low growl escapes Taekwoon's throat before he can stop it and he's pressing that call button* before he can stop himself, but then again, does he want to stop himself?

Hakyeon is behind the counter making a young girl's mocha when the light for table 5 turns on. Taekwoon's table, he thinks and suddenly, he can't make that mocha fast enough. He quickly finishes the mocha and delivers it swiftly, all the while feeling like there are a million eyes on him. Now, attention usually doesn't faze him, no, that was Taekwoon's thing but this... This was different and it makes Hakyeon feel lke there are ants crawling up his back, causing a chill down his back.

HAkyeon quickly gets to Taekwoon's table and before a stuttered "how can I help, sir?" can get past his lips, he's yanked down into his boyfriend's lap and his breath catches as hhe stares into Taekwoon's almost impossibly dark eyes, dark and hungry with lust. "Do you know what you do to me, you little minx?" And there's a cold hand spreading his legs apart and another at his ass and oh. Somehow, that hand is touching his ass and rubbing it but somehow through his skirt and HAkyeon doesn't understand how but oh. Ohhhh. Taekwoon moves them into a less compromising angle and behind the table, thanking whatever lucky stars or whatever is up there fir the red tablecloth that covers the table and hiding the fact that he is currently knuckle deep in Hakyeon's ass from prying eyes.

Hakyeon is forced to rest his chin on Taekwoon's broad shoulder as he tries to restrain his moans, softly and breathily moaning into TAekwoon's ear and shit, Taekwoon is definitely lightheaded at this point. His dick is rock hard at this point bt he manages to maneuver it into HAkyeon's ass and Hakyeon almost, just barely manages to stop himself from crying out in pleasure, drooling onto Taekwoon's pristine white button up shirt, that TAekwoon just looks so damn delicious in and Hakyeon's head only sees white and exploding fireworks as his prostate is repeatedly struck, Taekwoon's hips rapidly rising and dipping as HAkyeon rides him and Hakyeon is whimpering a needy, reedy "ah, more, ah Taek...." that drives TAekwoon just that little bit further when...

"Ah, Yeon-ah, there you are... Are you okay, Hakyeon?" Sojin looks at Hakyeon strangely as Hakyeon looks back over his shoulder at her, face flushed and breathing heavily. Taekwoon has to poke Hakyeon in the thigh before he can scramble to put some words together in his cluttered, messed up mind as Taekwoon's cock slows in him. "Ah, yes... Just a bit, ah, of a stomachache..." Taekwoon's somehow perfectly put together and cool poker face is on and he rubs HAkyeon's stomach, "I think he had something wrong last night so I'm helping him with it." He coolly says as his hips pick up speed in Hakyeon's ass, a more smooth rubbing motion rather than a hard, rapid thrusting. "Do you want to go home then? You look a bit flushed, Hakyeon." Sojin asks, a concerend look on her face as she lays a cool hand on his forehead. "No! I mean, it's okay. I'll just rest for 5 more minutes and I'll get back to work, noona." "Alright then..." Sojin looks at them strangely as she leaves to attend to another table. "Hurry up..." Hakyeon breathes heavily into Taekwoon's amusingly red ear and Taekwoon picks up the speed, absolutely drilling into Hakyeon's prostate and a few soft moans escape Hakyeon's plush lips into the melody of the Christmas carol that is playing in the cafe and Taekwoon just might think that there is no other melody more delicious, more melodious to his ears than Hakyeon moaning wantonly into his ear for "more... Ah, Taek..." Hakyeon bites down on Taekwoon's collar as he comes when TAekwoon grabs his much neglected dick, golden and the tip creamy with precum, resembling some sort of sweet and tasty Christmas pudding. Hakyeon's skirt is dirtied as pearly cum splashes across the underside like the glaze of a cinnamon bun and Taekwoon is cumming into his ass as it tightens into a hot vice around his cock. Hakyeon tries his best to stop his body from trembling as he rides his orgasm out, still speared onto Taekwoon's dick. 

"Alright now," Taekwoon is rummaging around in his leather backpack for something as his other hand rests on Hakyeon's ass, smeared in cum, stilling Hakyeon. He grabs he=is black leather jacket and gives it to HAkyeon. "Wrap this around yourself and try to come home early." He lightly pushes his boyfriend off his dick as he grabs a pack of tissues out of his bag. Hakyeon rises off him in one fluid motion, steadying himself on Taekwoon's shoulder as he wraps the black leather around him. "I'll see you at home, honey." A grunt replies Hakyeon as HAkyeon bends down to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek and he quickly heads into the back room where a grumpy Sojin is awaiting him. 

"Next time you have sex in my cafe, can you at least do it in the bathroom or something? Doing it in front of my customers is not very good for their appetites, you know?" Hakyeon's face turns as red as his skirt and Rudolph's nose as he bows low in front of her and mumbles his apologies to Sojin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo Merry Christmas guys ok thi is non beta'd and I'm out bye  
> *call buttons are buttons on the table that are used to call staff over in places like KOrea and I can't do pics so pls just google "waiter call button" pls thanks peeps


End file.
